Bully Bill's Plan
"Bully Bill's Plan" is a 2019 story made by MarioFan2009. Bully Bill is sick and tired of being beaten up by Jeffy in school. Badman and his friends decide to help him get rid of him. How will the plan go? Script WARNING: This story may have some swearing and violence. It starts off with the bell ringing at the "Y U DUMB" elementary school. Jackie Chu: Alright crass. Today we learn about fractions. Bowser Junior: Fractions?? Cody: Huh, seems interesting. Bowser Junior: Because your a nerd with four eyes Cody! Cody: Junior... how many times are you gonna insult me in these episodes? Bowser Junior: Probably when your dead at the age of 100! Cody: (Sigh) Might as well roll along then... Jeffy is seen at his desk while Bully Bill is seen with a smirk on his face. Bully Bill: Hey retard. I bet you don't know how to math! Jeffy: Yeah I do! 2+2=74! Bully Bill: No retard! Where did you get that from anyhow? Jeffy: I pulled it out of my ass. Bully Bill: (Facepalm) Alright then, what is 8-4? Jeffy: 8! Bully Bill: No! Where are you getting his from? Jeffy: I just know! Don't judge me! Bully Bill: Well, you are gonna be a failure retard! Jeffy: Call me a retard one more time and you will get a knuckle sandwich! Bully Bill: RETARD! Jeffy: THAT'S IT! He lunges to Bully Bill's desk and starts viciously beating him up. Jackie Chu then sees this. Jackie Chu: DAMNIT!!! STOP FIGHTING!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?! At home... Jeffy: Hey daddy. Mario: I swear Jeffy you got expelled... Jeffy: I got suspended for beating up a dumbass's ass. Mario: JEFFY! Why do you always need to start fights! Jeffy: I had to show that fucker who's boss! Mario: (Sigh) Jeffy, I'm speechless. Please leave. Jeffy: Alright daddy. He leaves the room. The scene cuts to Bully Bill at home with injuries. Banzai Bill: Son! Why do you always get beat up at school? Bully Bill: There is this retard who keeps beating me up dad... Banzai Bill: Well if you don't approve soon you will be grounded! Now get upstairs and go to sleep! Bully Bill: Fine dad... He goes upstairs. Bully Bill: Why can't that dipshit just admit that he is a retard? ???: Psst. Hey. Bully Bill: What the? Who's there. Badman: It's just us kid. Bully Bill: Badman? Nancy? Invertosis? DBT Guy? Moony UnFunny? What are y'all doing in here? Invertosis: We heard about you being constantly beaten up by a kid at school. DBT Guy: We decided to come here and help you. Bully Bill: Really? Bu-- (His back cracks) OWWW! Nancy: You alright? Bully Bill: Yeah... I guess... ouch. How will you help me? Badman: We have brought a few items with us! Bully Bill: What are they? Moony UnFunny: Dangerous material. Bully Bill: Wot? *YES! IT WAS MISSPELLED ON PURPOSE BY THE WAY* DBT Guy: You heard us. We are going to kill him! Bully Bill: But I have never killed anybody have I? I only bully people. Badman: Well it shall be your first time doing so! Follow us and you can think of the plans! Bully Bill: Alright! (Evil laughter) At night time... Badman: Alright madlad. What do we do? Bully Bill: You guys got any bombs? Invertosis: Just call it an explosive or dynamite. DBT Guy: And yes, we do have some. Bully Bill: Ok! We are gonna explode that retard's house! Nancy: Nice idea! I can't wait to see my "son" gone for good! DBT Guy: Where do we set up the dynamite though? Bully Bill: Around the ground of the house! Badman: Nice! It shows them setting up dynamite around the house. Bully Bill lights up the match and ignites the white line. All of them hide in a bush. Nancy: This should be great! The dynamite explodes sending the house flying. Bully Bill: Huh? Moony UnFunny: Where did the house go? A shadow covers up the bush. Invertosis: Not again! They get crushed by the house. Chef Pee Pee is seen opening the door. Chef Pee Pee: Who's there?! What the hell was that?! (He looks to his right and left) Huh... must have been a earthquake or something... He closes the door. A sewer hole's lid is seen being opened up as a crushed and angered Badman is seen coming out. It fades to black and goes to the next scene. Bully Bill: We gotta lurk the retard out. DBT Guy: But how so? Bully Bill: I heard that he has a dog. I will bark like it so he can come out! Invertosis: Good idea I guess. Bully Bill opens a window to the house and barks like Poopy Butt. However, the real Poopy Butt comes in barking crazy and attacks Bully Bill. Bully Bill: OH SHIT!! A huge fight cloud is seen happening outside. Moony UnFunny, Badman, DBT Guy, Invertosis and Nancy also get pulled into the huge fight. The cloud is seen moving viciously all over the place. Buckaroo is seen on the street walking. That is until he sees the huge fight cloud. Buckaroo: AHHHH!! He gets sucked into the fight. Poopy Butt leaves while the villains along with Buckaroo are seen injured. Buckaroo: Why you no good for nothing! (He rolls up his sleeves and is about to beat them up) Badman: Oh shit... Nancy: No... no... The scene quickly cuts to Badman and his friends behind a bush with more injuries. Badman: On second thought... that was not a good idea since we got beaten up twice. Both where by animals... DBT Guy: Bully, can you please think of a plan that can't get us injured? Bully Bill: Stop bothering me! Can't you see I'm thinking? Hmmm... I got it! I think the retard might need to use the bathroom. Nancy: Yeah, and? Bully Bill: How about we put dynamite somewhere near the toilet or something? Moony UnFunny: I think that may be a good idea. Badman: But where do we hide? DBT Guy: I have been in the bathroom once before and there is a small shower in a box like place with a window. Invertosis: Hmmm... I guess we can try. Bully Bill: Alright! It shows them in the bathroom placing some dynamite near the toilet. They find the shower and hide in it quickly. Bully Bill: Oh boy! This is gonna be great! Shrek is seen entering the bathroom. Shrek: Oh donkey! I can't wait to take a crap! Badman: Wait a minute... that does not sound like the kid... Bully Bill: No, he always sounds like he has been hitting puberty... let me check. He looks outside and a shocked expression is on his face. Bully Bill: NOOOOOOO! (He runs to the bathroom quickly. However, Shrek has already entered) Badman: What's wrong?? (He looks outside) Moony UnFunny: What happened? DBT Guy: I don't know... A explosion is heard and Bully Bill is seen with the dynamite that has exploded ripping off it off piece by piece while exhaustedly moving around. Bully Bill: ��When the kids go to school tomrrroooww...�� (He quickly snaps out of it and looks at the dynamite he is holding) Invertosis: What happened Bill? Bully Bill: There was a green man like figure going to the bathroom! Shrek is seen all grey behind him. Shrek: So you where the little donkeys who exploded the toilet! Come here you! Nancy: DAMNIT!! DBT Guy: WHY BULLY BILL?! WHY?! The screen fades to black and goes to the next scene. Badman: Bully, this is the last time we are helping you! This time you fail, we leave! Bully Bill: Alright then! Fine! Don't blame me if a plan backfires... geez. Badman: Well who keeps failing the plan anyways?! Everybody points at him. Bully Bill: FINE! I am trying to think! Do you guys have a rocket launcher? Invertosis: Ummm... (He looks into the weapons bag and finds one) well yes we do... Bully Bill: Our final plan is gonna be exploding the house to bits! Moony UnFunny: Didn't we already try that? Bully Bill: Yeah but that was very different than what we are about to do now! DBT Guy: I'm listening. Bully Bill: Alright (He starts whispering in everyone's ears in a circle) The screen then cuts to the next scene where everyone is seen in a bush preparing the rocket launcher. Nancy: This stuff is heavy... Badman: I know... Bully Bill: Alright now... fire! DBT Guy pulls the trigger of the rocket launcher but it does not shoot anything. DBT Guy: Umm... guys? Invertosis: Yeah? DBT Guy: It's not working... Badman: What?? Why? DBT Guy: I think you might wanna check for yourself or so. Badman and Bully Bill check the rocket launcher. Badman: It's working perfectly... Bully Bill: Why didn't it fire? Nancy: Try checking the ammo? Badman: Hold on... He pulls out the large rocket launcher bullet. Bully Bill: What's wrong with it? Badman: I don't know... Suddenly, the bullet explodes sending everyone flying. Moony UnFunny: How was that even possible?? Badman: I don't know... Bully Bill. Do you have any other ideas? Bully Bill: No... I kinda just lost my taste for killing the retard now... It shows Chloroplast in her house. The ceiling suddenly crashes through and Badman and his friends are seen on ground injured. Chloroplast: What the?! INTRUDERS!! Bully Bill: Ohhhh no... DBT Guy: I'd rather just stay here and get beaten up... no point of running now... It cuts shows the outside of the house as loud noises are heard. It irises out on the scene. ---- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ---- Trivia * This is the first time Bully Bill attempts to kill Jeffy. Category:From 2019 Category:DBT Guy Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Jackie Chu Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Chloroplast Episodes Category:Banzai Bill Episodes Category:Poopy Butt Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes Category:Nancy Episodes